30 días para nosotros
by Loti-miko
Summary: A Marinette le gusta escribir acerca de sus sueños en su diario. Es una costumbre que su mamá le inculcó desde pequeña, y las páginas de su libreta usualmente están llenas de las más alocadas historias, desde unicornios de colores hasta las más terribles pesadillas. Hasta que conoció a Chat Noir. Coqueto, ágil y sublime Chat Noir. 30 day challenge
1. Sueños

**Sueños**

A Marinette le gusta escribir acerca de sus sueños en su diario. Es una costumbre que su mamá le inculcó desde pequeña, y las páginas de su libreta usualmente están llenas de las más alocadas historias, desde unicornios de colores hasta las más terribles pesadillas. Las bordes de las hojas están gastadas, y la mayoría de ellas tienen corazones por todos lados, especialmente cuando en su sueño aparece el perfecto rostro de su Adrien. ¡Marinette adora cuando sueña con el muchacho! No solo sus fantasías se vuelven realidad, como la perfecta cita o el primer beso, también despierta con la sensación de que puede conquistar el mundo, algo que dura el resto del día.

Poco después de recibir su Miraculous soñó por primera vez con su alter ego, la superheroína Ladybug. Al despertar, la joven no dudó en correr y escribir a detalle lo que había soñado. ¡Había sido maravilloso! Los corazones fueron remplazados por el coqueto dibujo de una mariquita, y mientras dibujaba pensaba como transformarse y derrotar a villanos akumatizados definitivamente era aún más surreal en el reino de los sueños que en la vida real.

A veces, cuando Marinette no tenía mucho que hacer o simplemente quería relajarse un poco, sacaba su gastado y preciado diario, que nunca fallaba en sacarle una sonrisa, sobre todo cuando Tikki leía junto a ella. Y conforme pasaron los días y las semanas, Marinette siguió escribiendo religiosamente, sin falta, ni por un solo día.

Hasta que conoció a Chat Noir. Coqueto, ágil y sublime Chat Noir.

Tener un compañero contra el crimen resultó ser bastante favorable. Podía permitirse bajar la guardia un poco más y la responsabilidad de salvar Paris finalmente era compartida. Pelear contra los malos ahora era más sencillo y las batallas duraban mucho menos. Los golpes recibidos eran escasos y, como un plus, tenía alguien con quien bromear y reír para liberar estrés. Además Chat era un tipo agradable, un poco lleno de sí mismo, pero leal y confiable. En general, Ladybug no tenía ningún inconveniente en tener a Chat Noir en su vida, o eso pensaba, hasta que dejó de soñar con Adrien.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido y Marinette despertó de un brinco, sus mejillas carentes de color. En su sueño se encontraba paseando por uno de los muchos jardines de Paris, a su lado y tomando su mano, estaba un muchacho. Por supuesto que era Adrien, Marinette podía _sentirlo_ , el característico calor de su palma estaba tatuado en su memoria y su presencia, aunque proporcionada por su subconsciente, era inconfundible. La joven reía, y como en una película, volteaba lentamente para mirar su rostro, solo para encontrar que sobre la piel de su amigo descansaba la oscura máscara que ocultaba la identidad de Chat, y un poco más arriba, las delicadas orejas de gato adornaban su rubia cabellera.

Confundida, y un poco asustada, Marinette decidió no escribir sobre su sueño esa noche.

Desgraciadamente los sueños no dejaron de ocurrir. No los tenía diario, pero sí frecuentemente. La primera cita, el beso perfecto, el futuro ideal, todos los escenarios que su mente le había proporcionado una vez con Adrien como protagonista, ahora se repetían con Chat Noir. Marinette no sabía que era peor, que el rostro de Adrien nunca más se apareciera en sus sueños, o que ella en verdad sintiera que estaba con él, pese a que en realidad se trataba de su compañero.

Poco a poco las noches en las que escribía en su diario se hicieron escasas. Marinette se negaba escribir sobre Chat Noir, como si el ponerlo en papel hiciera la triste situación aún más real, algo que ella quería evitar a toda costa. Su corazón le pertenecía al joven modelo, y ya era suficiente con traicionarlo en sus sueños. La libreta, que una vez estuvo llena de corazones y mariquitas, quedó olvidada bajo el colchón de su dueña.

* * *

En otra casa, en otra recámara y en otra cama, Adrien soñaba con Ladybug.

Siempre había soñado con ella, desde antes de recibir su Miraculous y desde antes que la superheroína se apareciera por primera vez en Paris.

Al principio, cuando era un niño, no entendía porque una adolescente vestida de rojo se aparecía tanto en su mente, saltando y haciendo piruetas, ¿quién era? ¿de dónde venía? ¿qué quería? ¿Y por qué demonios aparecía en sus sueños _todas_ las noches? Sin embargo, pese a la falta de respuestas, tuvo que aceptarlo. Simplemente así era, ella allí estaba, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Cuando Plagg apareció y le ofreció el anillo que le permitió encontrarla, todo encajó como si su vida entera hubiera sido un rompecabezas. Ella era Ladybug, y él siempre estuvo destinado a ser Chat Noir.

Enamorarse de ella fue terriblemente sencillo, y conocerla, conocerla de verdad, era todo una aventura. La borrosa imagen que tenía de ella se fue definiendo poco a poco, y su misterio, que en sí encerraba a otro aún más grande, desapareció de la forma más dulce y agradable posible. Simplemente era una chica parisina, normal y maravillosa al mismo tiempo, que seguramente soñaba con él también, pese a que nunca le había preguntado.

Todo era maravilloso, hasta que una noche, y de la nada, la máscara que ocultaba la identidad de su Ladybug desapareció. Por primera vez en muchos años el rostro de otra persona apareció en sus sueños. La chica que saltaba y movía su yo-yo con destreza aún usaba su traje rojo con manchas negras, tenía el mismo peinado, y se movía igual, pero Adrien no pudo evitar despertar de un salto, con la respiración atorada en la garganta, cuando la superheroína, su mejor amiga, que había volteado a verlo en sus sueños, tenía las facciones de Marinette.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gusto el primer capítulo de mi desafío de los 30 días. :) Mañana pondré el siguiente, que se titulará "Candado". A ver que se me ocurre, jaja.


	2. Candado

**2\. Candado**

Marinette no sabía cuándo exactamente se había enamorado de Chat Noir. Pero de que tenía la electrizante certeza de que su corazón había cambiado de dueño, la tenía.

La realidad de sus sentimientos le había caído como un cubo de agua helada. Se encontraba en su habitación, navegando por la famosa página web de su amiga, el _Ladyblog,_ cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba guardando en su ordenador solo las imágenes en las que aparecía Chat, o en la que los dos posaban para la cámara. La acción parecía inocente, pero la tierna sonrisa que adornaba su rostro cuando guardaba las imágenes en un folder especial decía todo lo contrario. Y ella lo sabía.

Con unos rápidos _clicks_ borró todo lo que se relacionara con su compañero de pelea de su computadora. Marinette se sintió algo alarmada al darse cuenta de que era bastante.

La siguiente semana se dedicó a llenar su habitación con posters y fotografías de Adrien. Leyó cada artículo que pudo encontrar de él en las revistas e incluso fabricó un pequeño peluche que se parecía demasiado al modelo, y que descansaba sobre su almohada favorita. Ignoró el comentario de Alya acerca de su obvia obsesión con el chico, y no dejó que las miradas curiosas (y algo preocupadas) de sus papás la asustaran. Tenía una misión: no pensar, ni por un instante, que Chat podía ser alguien importante en su vida personal, y tenía que cumplirla a toda costa.

Tristemente, y como era de esperarse, eso no resultó tan fácil.

De la nada, Chat estaba en todas partes. Si Marinette corría al supermercado a comprar los víveres de la semana, un enorme poster de Chat aparecía en la sección de comida y accesorios para gatos, _¿en serio posaste para algo así, Chat?_ , si viajaba en metro o autobús para ir al cine o al museo, una propaganda acerca de cómo controlar tus emociones adornaba las paredes del vehículo con el coqueto dibujo de un gato negro y una mariquita en la parte inferior, si corría a comprar tela para su siguiente vestido se encontraba dirigiéndose directamente a la sección del color negro, y si simplemente caminaba por la calle alegremente, juraba que podía escuchar el tintineo de un cascabel a la distancia.

"Tikki, me estoy volviendo loca." Gritó desesperada un día, mientras dibujaba por enésima vez unos ojos verdes en la esquina de su libreta.

"Lamento decirte que tienes razón, Marinette," Respondió Tikki, que observaba a su amiga desde la comodidad de la enrome cama, "Te has vuelto loca… loca _de amor."_ Agregó la criatura, riendo detrás de sus pequeños brazos.

El gemido de Marinette fue devastador.

"Esto no es gracioso, Tikki. ¡Es terrible! ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?" La chica se dejó caer sobre el sillón de su recámara, cerró sus ojos. Inmediatamente vio los de Chat. Abrió los suyos de inmediato. "¡Oh no! ¡Basta!."

La pequeña Kwami rojo dejó escapar un suspiro antes de recostarse junto a su dueña. "Marinette, no entiendo, ¿por qué es tan terrible estar enamorada de Chat Noir?"

Ah, la pregunta en sí ya era dolorosa. "¿Qué no es obvio, Tikki?" Susurró Marinette, la vista fija en una de las muchas fotos que tenía de Adrien. "Me siento tan… abrumada y confundida. He estado enamorada de Adrien desde hace tanto tiempo, siempre jurando que terminaríamos juntos algún día, siempre pensando en él, soñando con él, observando desde lejos, y de la nada es como si eso ya no importara más. Cómo si mis sentimientos por el no hubieran existido en primer lugar, simplemente no dejo de pensar en Chat."

Marinette volvió a cerrar los ojos.

"Y en verdad quiero a Chat. Sé que es horrible decirlo, pero solo estoy esperando a que alguien sea akumatizado para poder verlo, y mi corazón se me sale del pecho cuando llega el momento de decir adiós. Y todo es ridículo porque no importa cuanto lo quiera, o cuanto me quiera él a mí, simplemente no podemos estar juntos."

"Pero Marinette, muchos Chat Noirs y muchas Ladybugs han terminado formando una pareja, viviendo felices el resto de sus vidas." Interrumpió Tikki desde su lugar.

"Lo sé, pero…"

"¿Pero?"

"No estoy dispuesta a aceptar el riesgo de saber nuestras identidades. Mi familia es demasiado importante, y estoy segura de que la suya también lo es para él. Si Hawk Moth se entera de quienes somos cosas terribles podrían pasar." Finalizó la joven, dejando que sus manos cubrieran su rostro. "Cosas espantosas."

Los enormes ojos de Tikki no dejaron de observar a la decaída Marinette. Había visto la misma situación pasar millones de veces, y aunque no todas tenían el mismo desenlace, la pequeña criatura sabía que la más reciente portadora del Miraculous estaba abrumándose demasiado con asuntos que se resolverían por si mismos. Decidida a ayudar a su amiga, la kwami flotó hasta estar a la altura de la chica. "Marinette, es admirable que pienses de ese modo. Me enorgullece que te tomes tan en serio tú seguridad y la de los demás."

Nada. Ni una reacción de la joven.

"Sin embargo," Continuo Tikki pacientemente, "Me parece que te estas adelantando a la situación. Estar enamorada de Chat Noir no es una desventaja que te llevará al fracaso y al dolor. Tampoco es una sentencia de muerte. Solo es un hermoso y honesto sentimiento que ha crecido en ti, y que te llevará a ser una mejor Ladybug. Tienes permiso de ser feliz, Marinette."

La joven levantó la mirada. Pese a que aún se veía algo preocupada, Tikki pudo contemplar una honesta sonrisa escapar de sus labios, y sus cristalinos ojos habían recuperado su característico brillo.

"Gracias, Tikki." Dijo Marinette, dejando que su kwami descansara en sus manos. Las palabras de su amiga la habían reconfortado, y aunque la preocupación aún no la dejaba por completo, la chica sabía que no llegaría a ningún lado con una actitud pesimista. "Muy en el fondo sé que tienes razón, y tal vez en un futuro pueda reconsiderar todo esto. Pero por ahora lo mejor será que las cosas continúen como siempre han sido."

Su decisión era final, y Tikki lo sabía, así que no la presionó más y dejó que el día de ambas continuara. Pese a que la tensión aún no se disipaba de los hombros de Marinette, la kwami sabía que la portadora de su Miraculous estaría bien.

* * *

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Chat Noir, observando curiosamente los objetos que le habían entregado.

"¿Qué parece que es?" Preguntó Ladybug con una sonrisa, cruzándose de brazos.

Ambos se encontraban en uno de sus techos favoritos de Paris, donde podían observar la iluminada Torre Eiffel al perfecto ángulo. Era viernes, el día en el que patrullaban la ciudad juntos. Cuando su recorrido había llegado a su final, la superheroína había tomado la mano de su compañero, donde depositó su pequeño regalo.

"Sé que es un candado," Continuó Chat cuidadosamente, "pero no entiendo por qué me lo diste."

Efectivamente, era un candado, con una llave. Un candado que había sido pintado de rojo, y adornado con puntos negros. Ladybug levantó su mano, donde se encontraba otro candado parecido, teñido de negro y un cascabel pequeño.

"Solo es un pequeño obsequio. Como puedes ver yo tengo uno igual." Dijo Ladybug, encogiéndose de hombros y bajando la mirada. "Es solo que nunca te he dicho cuanto aprecio que seas mi compañero, Chat. Sin ti, seguramente ya me habrían vencido desde hace mucho tiempo."

"Oh, ¿acaso mi Lady se puso sentimental?" Bromeó Chat Noir, mostrando una juguetona sonrisa. Sin embargo, Ladybug notó, pese a que había sido casi imperceptible, la forma en la que sus felinos ojos se agrandaron ante sus palabras. Definitivamente necesitaba recordarle más seguido lo mucho que lo necesitaba, después de todo la atención casi siempre se la robaba ella.

"Silencio gatito, que aún no termino." La superheroína puso un dedo sobre los labios de su amigo, aunque usualmente dejaba que Chat bromeara por aquí y por ella, necesitaba sacar de su sistema el discurso que se había memorizado. Cuando Chat sonrió detrás de su mano, la joven tomó aire y continuó. "Cómo te decía, ser Ladybug tiene sus peligros, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Y aunque es genial tener superpoderes, a veces me pregunto si arriesgar la vida todos los días en verdad vale la pena. No quiero pensar en el dolor de mis papás si algún día no consigo regresar a casa…"

Ladybug mordió su labio, apretó fuertemente su candado, y miró a Chat.

Se veía tan bien con la luz de la Torre Eiffel iluminando su rubia cabellera. Su postura estaba relajada, pero aun así la chica podía notar que toda su atención estaba en ella, como siempre solía ser. Sus penetrantes ojos verdes siguiendo sus movimientos. Por un momento Ladybug se preguntó si estaba pensando lo mismo que ella, si ya había entendido que esto era una especie de confesión de amor, una extraña, vaga y muy poco romántica confesión de amor. Notando su silencio, Chat puso una gentil mano en su hombro, y la heroína sintió una corriente de electricidad recorrer su cuerpo. Era hora.

"Pero no cambiaría nunca nada, ¿y sabes por qué, Chat?" Gentilmente, y teniendo cuidado con el objeto que tenía en su mano, Ladybug tomó el rostro de Chat y lo acercó lentamente al suyo. Por entre la tela de su traje, la joven pudo sentir el ligero temblor que emitía el cuerpo de su compañero, y pudo escuchar el leve, pero audible, gemido de sorpresa que escapó de sus labios, lo cual solo la animó a continuar sus acciones. No pudo evitarlo, y un pequeño suspiro salió de sus labios. "Porque el conocerte ha sido la aventura más grande de mi vida."

* * *

Marinette esconde su rostro entre sus brazos cuando recuerda ese momento. La expresión de Chat después de su indirecta, pero dulce confesión había sido perfecta. Una mezcla entre sorpresa y extrema felicidad. Claro que después de eso la había llenado de abrazos e incluso unos cuantos besos en la frente y en sus mejillas. La joven se alarmó un poco cuando lo escuchó sollozar entre sus muchos "gracias" y "tú también eres lo mejor de mi vida", pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario, decidiendo dirigir nuevamente su atención al regalo.

"Es una promesa, Chat. Algún día no habrá nada interponiéndose, y podremos abrir los candados."

Simple, pero efectivo. Y con eso había terminado la noche.

Marinette había estado en la nube 9 el resto del fin de semana. Ayudó en la pastelería con una enorme sonrisa adornando su cara, hizo su tarea sin quejarse de lo mucho que odiaba la clase de física, y se la pasó tarareando _Kiss de Girl_ cada vez que veía algo que le recordaba a su juguetón gato negro. Incluso la repentina tormenta que le impidió ir al parque con Alya parecía extremadamente romántica y musical.

Por lo tanto cuando Adrien entró al salón de clases el lunes siguiente, Marinette definitivamente sintió como su corazón dio una voltereta al notar que en su mochila, en la correa de ésta, se encontraba firme y seguro, el candado de Ladybug.

* * *

 **TA DA! Lamento la tardanza! :D Es que he estado algo ocupada y no tenía la inspiración para terminar, pero de la nada, BOOM. Espero que les guste! Y bueno, el siguiente tema se llamará: Amargura.**


End file.
